Konoha's Paradise
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Naruto es un joven soñador en busca de reestablecer un lazo importante con su madre, pero esta ha hecho una vida y el no tiene cabida en ella...Pero el destino es caprichoso y eso Kushina y Naruto lo descubriran.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Konoha's Paradise

**Autor:** Nekomata

**Pairing:** SasuNaru.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, Yaoi, Lemon.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es de Sasuke, y Sasuke de Naruto, por otra parte los derechos son de Kishimoto, yo solo hago esto por diversión, y por amor al SasuNaru. El Manga Ristorante Paradiso, tampoco me pertenece es de Natsume Ono, yo solo tome la idea para adaptarlo.

*****-X—X-*****

Los bellos orbes azulinos miraban todo con expectación, estaba maravillado, parecía un niño pequeño en un mundo mágico, y en cierta manera se sentía de aquel modo.

No era más que un chiquillo lleno de ilusiones, que había dejado todo, el país donde creció, los amigos que hizo, todo con tal de estar alado de la persona más importante para él en esos momentos, la mujer que le dio la vida.

Su madre.

Hacia exactamente cinco años que no le veía, cuando le fue a visitar en su cumpleaños.

Si bien sabía que su relación con su madre no era precisamente la mejor, ya que por alguna razón que él desconocía ella parecía repeler su presencia.

Aun así solía viajar para visitarle, eran pocas las veces que le veía, pero él esperaba, que ahora que él había decidido ir a vivir con ella las cosas mejoraran.

No. Tenían que hacerlo, el iba a poner todo su empeño en que aquello sucediera, finalmente era su madre, y algún lazo existía entre ellos, ahora el tan solo se encargaría de fortalecerlo.

Era la primera vez que viajaba a Japón, sabia por sus abuelos, que había nacido en aquel país, sin embargo cuando contaba con apenas unos meses de nacido, se fue a vivir a los Estados Unidos en la casa de sus abuelos, donde su madre había decidido dejarlo.

De su padre, sabía que había muerto cuando el recién había nacido, no le conocía más que por las fotos, y las cosas que sus abuelos solían hablar de el.

Sabía que había sido un hombre magnifico, al cual la vida le había sido arrebatada demasiado joven, en aquel terrible accidente automovilístico, una completa desgracia.

Durante mucho tiempo vivió feliz con sus abuelos, ellos se habían encargado de darle todo, no solo hablando materialmente si no emocionalmente, y es que a pesar del carácter tan peculiar que tenían aquel par de viejos amantes del sake, había logrado ser unos excelentes padres.

Pero él tenia una madre, una que solía visitarlo esporádicamente y que realmente nunca se había comportado como tal, sino como una pariente lejana que visita a sus familiares de vez en cuando, familiares a los que no les tiene gran aprecio, como tendría que ser entre una madre y un hijo.

Su abuela había muerto recientemente, y al sentir que ya nada le ataba a aquel lugar, decidió ir a su lugar de origen, al país que le vio nacer.

Vendió todo y renuncio a su trabajo, había cambiado un futuro seguro por uno incierto, pero no se arrepentía, jamás lo haría por que el era alguien fiel a sus convicciones, alguien que jamás se retractaba de sus palabras.

Con eso en mente, bajo del metro en la estación que sabía era la más cercana a la casa de su madre.

Tomo un taxi, que le llevo hasta el que sabía era el nuevo hogar de su madre y bajo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza estaba nervioso, muy nervioso no sabía cómo se tomaría su madre aquella noticia.

Aunque tampoco podía ser tan malo, ¿No?, finalmente eran madre e hijo ella no sería capaz de dejarlo a su suerte, finalmente era su hijo.

Era consciente que no era un niño, ya tenía 23 años, y hacia unos meses atrás había conseguido convertirse en el Sous-chef de cuisine * del Per-Se uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Una gran logro si se tomaba en cuenta su edad, Naruto había entrado siendo un novato en el que nadie creía, pero su gran talento en el arte culinario, y su carisma habían logrado traspasar barreras.

Hoy podía asegurar que había dejado grandes amigos en aquel lugar.

Suspiro y se armo de valor, ya estaba ahí, no podía retroceder, así que levanto su mano y toco la puerta.

Espero unos segundos y al no obtener respuesta, todo una segunda vez, espero otro poco y cuando estaba por tocar una tercera vez, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le detuvo.

Su corazón se detuvo al igual que su respiración, solo hasta que el hermoso rostro de Kushina Uzumaki, estuvo frente a el, fue capaz de volver a respirar.

Una sonrisa surco su rostro…-Okasan-…dijo por todo saludo.

Era una pena que el rostro de Kushina no estuviese mostrando, una sonrisa…

****-x-****

Fugaku Uchiha siempre fue un hombre recto, estricto y en cierto sentido alguien bastante frio.

Tenía una educación digna de su apellido, y se había forjado como un gran hombre, lo que se esperaba de aquel que llevaba las riendas de un clan tan prestigiado e importante como lo era el Uchiha.

Pero en aquellos momentos la siempre fría y adusta mirada que solía portar, tenía un deje de melancolía, y aquello era provocado al ver al menor de sus hijos dejar el que durante todos estos años había sido su hogar.

Sabía que, en cierta medida aquello era su culpa, Sasuke no aceptaba que el hubiese decidido casarse de nuevo.

Para Sasuke el recuerdo de su madre, era intocable y el hecho de que su padre haya decidido casarse de nuevo, y llevar a una mujer a tomar el lugar de su madre, era algo que no podía aceptar.

Así que cuando Fugaku anuncio que su nueva esposa iría a vivir a la Casa Uchiha, el menor opto por salir de aquella casa, y es que su repulsión hacia esa mujer era tanta que se negaba a convivir bajo el mismo techo.

Quienes consideraban que aquello no era más que la rabieta de un niño mimado, no conocían el estrecho vínculo que Mikoto Uchiha había desarrollado con su vástago.

Itachi, el primogénito Uchiha al ser un genio y futuro heredero al liderato del clan, era quien recibía la mayor atención.

Fugaku se había dedicado a hacer de Itachi un hombre recto, un digno heredero de su apellido, y en ese camino descuido demasiado al menor de sus hijos.

Al ver esto, su esposa decidió volcar su atención al menor, no es que hubiese descuidado a Itachi, si de algo el mayor de los Uchiha podría alardear era que había tenido una excelente madre. Sin embargo así como el favoritismo que el patriarca tenia hacia el mayor de sus hijos era evidente, así mismo lo era el que Mikoto tenía hacia su hijo menor.

Mikoto era una excepcional cocinera, y con apoyo de su marido logro cumplir uno de sus mayores anhelos abrir un restaurant.

Konoha's Paradise, era el capricho personal de Mikoto Uchiha, lugar donde la bella mujer pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, y casi siempre en compañía del pequeño Sasuke.

Konoha's Paradise, y Sasuke eran sin duda los dos grandes amores de Mikoto.

Lo que nadie espero, es lo popular y prospero que se volvería aquel restaurant, al punto en que llego a convertirse en una de las cadenas restauranteras más prestigiadas del país nipón.

Aquello fue inesperado, sin duda pero una gran satisfacción para la familia Uchiha.

La familia Uchiha era perfecta, o al menos era la percepción de los demás, una lástima que la perfección nunca es real.

Mikoto Uchiha cayó enferma, el diagnostico era contundente, iba a morir.

La pelinegra pasó los últimos meses de vida, en aquel lugar que tan feliz la hacía, al lado de los seres que amaba y le amaban y que buscaron hacerle feliz hasta el último suspiro.

Sasuke fue el más dedicado en aquella labor.

Mikoto murió, y Sasuke se devasto.

Salir del agujero en el que la muerte de Mikoto le había sumergido no fue tarea sencilla, pero finalmente el Uchiha menor supo lidiar con ella y logro salir adelante, asumiendo a su cargo la dirección de la cadena restaurantera.

Y Konoha's Paradise se convirtió en su segundo hogar.

Fugaku sabía que su hijo había cambiado considerablemente, verle sonreír era algo impensable, y no que lo hiciera seguido después de todo, ellos tenían una educación estricta y sobria, aun así el menor de los Uchiha solía sonreír, en realidad aunque nadie lo pensara los Uchiha si sabían sonreír.

Era una pena que Sasuke hubiese perdido aquella capacidad tras la muerte de su madre.

Si era honesto Fugaku, tenía que admitir que casarse de nuevo no estaba en sus planes, seguir adelante fue difícil. Y no es que hubiese fallado a la memoria de su difunta esposa, él la amo, sin embargo cuando al fin pudo comprender que tenía que seguir adelante, que la vida sigue, y que la misma Mikoto hubiese apoyado su decisión, fue que acepto que aquella hermosa mujer, que había juzgado de impertinente había conquistado su corazón.

Por supuesto aquella relación no fue fácil, Kushina Uzumaki – La mujer que había logrado derribar las barreras de su corazón – era una mujer de carácter fuerte, autoritario y completamente opuesta a lo que alguna vez fuese la elegante y distinguida Mikoto.

No es que las comparara, no, es simplemente que era sorprendente que alguien de carácter tan explosivo como la pelirroja lograra conquistarle.

¡Oh! Pero que Kushina le amara y le aceptara no fue sencillo, la bermeja parecía tener una cierta aprehensión hacia los hombres, una vieja cicatriz que aun no cerraba por completo, pero que ella había decidido dejar de lado para darse una oportunidad de ser feliz, y contrario a lo que muchos pensaran.

Lo era, ambos lo eran y tenían el apoyo de su familia, Los Uchiha aceptaban a Kushina pese a su carácter rebelde, ella había sabido ganárselos a todos, a todos excepto a Sasuke.

Fugaku ya le había advertido sobre el menor de sus hijos, y lo apegado que había sido a su difunta esposa, pero jamás creyó que aquello fuese tan difícil, el menor de los hijos de Fugaku la despreciaba.

Ella había intentado acercarse a el, pero todo había sido en vano, por ello habían llegado a la resolución de que lo dejarían a su modo, algún día el comprendería las cosas, y solo así podrían tener una oportunidad de conocerse.

Una oportunidad que se vislumbraba, bastante lejana…

****-x-****

-Gracias-…el joven rubio recibió la taza, que la mujer le ofreció. El chico se sentía algo cohibido su madre no lo recibió como hubiese esperado, no es que esperara un abrazo y una llanto desolador, con una madre diciéndole lo mucho que le había extrañado. Era consciente que no sería así, aun la expresión de rostro había provocado un vuelco en su corazón.

Tomo un sorbo de té, y subió la vista para posarla en la mujer frente a él, quien al igual que él, bebía un sorbo de té con una elegancia propia, de la que Naruto pocas veces había sido testigo.

Finalmente ella se decidió a mirarle…-Naruto, me has sorprendido no te esperaba-

-Lo sé, lamento haber venido así, sin avisar pero… han sucedido algunas cosas, y bueno quise sorprenderte-…dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, que la mujer no se permitió corresponder.

-Me intriga que Tsunade, te haya dejado venir-…musito y bebió otro poco mas de té.

Naruto apretó la taza entre sus manos, al escuchar el nombre de su abuela, su muerte aun estaba reciente…-Ella murió-

-Lo siento, no lo sabía-…dijo ella con cierta pena, a pesar de las diferencias que hubiesen tenido, ella siempre reconoció que Tsunade Namikaze era una mujer admirable…-Lamento que aquello pasara, supongo que has venido a tomarte unos días para recuperarte de aquello-

-Yo-…el rubio titubeo sin saber cómo decirle aquello, finalmente tras un largo suspiro decidió que lo mejor era ser claro…-Yo he venido a quedarme definitivamente en Japón, Madre quiero vivir con usted-

Kushina tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no soltar la taza que tenía entre sus manos, aquello era algo que no esperaba, y por desgracia para el rubio tampoco entraba entre los planes de la pelirroja.

-No puedes-…dijo apretando los dientes, ¿Cómo pretendía Naruto llegar y alterar su vida de esa manera?, no podía, simplemente no podía, era su hijo, si, pero ella jamás le había visto como uno, por dios, si prácticamente lo había regalado a sus abuelos.

Naruto representaba una pasado que ella buscaba borrar, que deseaba enterrar y dejar atrás de una vez, y ahora que tenia una nueva vida, una oportunidad no la pensaba dejar marchar, y si al hacerlo tenía que dejar a su hijo, por mas monstruoso que sonara, lo haría.

No lo entendía, ella y Naruto eran prácticamente extraños, si, ella solía visitarlo, pero jamás estrecho vínculos con él, no convivían, no se veían como lo que realmente eran madre e hijo, entonces, ¿Por qué de pronto el llegaba diciendo que quería convivir como tales?, aquello no era posible.

-Seré clara-…dijo de manera directa…-Me case, he decido rehacer mi vida, y la verdad lo lamento pero tu no entras en mis planes-

Aquello no lo esperaba, el rubio se quedo frio, tan frio como aquellas palabras heladas que su _"madre_" acababa de decirle, una opresión en su pecho comenzó a formarse, y contrario a sus deseos un ardor comenzó a escocerle los ojos.

"No voy a llorar"… se dijo a sí mismo.

-Madre, ¿Por qué?, yo… no lo entiendo-…realmente no se lo explicaba, aquello es algo que siempre le había carcomido, durante mucho tiempo trato de entenderlo, y ahora que la tenía en frente era la oportunidad perfecta.

-No necesitas hacerlo, lo único que tienes que entender es que jamás te he visto como un hijo, no te he querido como tal, olvídame, has tu vida lejos, imagina que jamás tuviste una madre o que esta murió, se feliz a tu manera y a mi déjame serlo feliz a la mía-

Palabras duras, crueles y punzantes, palabras que hacían llagas, y que martillaban un lastimado corazón, el corazón de un hijo que jamás se había atrevido a ver la verdad por más clara que la tuvo.

Su madre jamás le amo, y ahora le estaba dejando claro que jamás lo haría.

-Sera mejor que te vayas-…Naruto se levanto, aguantando el escozor y las terribles ganas de llorar y gritar que tenia, con dignidad se puso de pie, la miro, no con odio, no con rencor, era una mirada tan... llena de decepción, que provoco que la pelirroja por un momento se estremeciera.

El rubio dejo la taza en la mesa de centro, recogió su bolso y se giro dispuesto a irse, tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, y ahí justo en el marco se detuvo, no se giro pero musito lo que tal vez serian las últimas palabras, que le dirigía a aquella mujer…-Adiós, Okasan-…y sin más salió de aquel lugar.

Kushina se dejo caer en el mueble visiblemente contrariado, sabía que había sido cruel, pero aquello era lo que pensaba, por desgracia aquellas palabras eran verdad.

Y es que ella tenía miedo, era feliz, y estaba dispuesta a defender aquella felicidad que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido, así tuviese que hacerlo en contra de su propio hijo.

Pero no podía evitarlo, ella no amaba a su hijo, no podía, no cuando su rostro le recordaba el rostro del hombre que más amo y odio en toda su vida…

****-x-****

Solo hasta que estuvo lejos de la casa de su _"madre"_ fue que se permitió derrumbarse, y solo entonces se permitió llorar.

Se sentía tan mal, el había llegado con tantas ilusiones, con tantos sueños y de un momento a otro aquella que decían era su madre, les había destrozado con crueles palabras, y lo peor es que sigue sin entender el por qué de tanto desprecio hacia su persona, si él jamás le ha hecho daño.

¿Qué haría ahora?, había dejado todo, todo por comenzar de nuevo en aquel lugar, y ahora no tenía nada.

La idea de regresar surco por su mente, pero aquello sería como darse por vencido, regresar derrotado, como un perdedor.

Sus ojos aun ardían, pero ya no quería llorar, no mas…pero se sentía tan mal.

Fracaso, una horrible palabra que se repetía constantemente en su mente, había fracasado y lo peor es que ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de intentarlo.

No, el no era un perdedor, muchas veces lo habían llamado así, también muchas personas que no habían creído en el, tuvieron que taparse la boca por que él había demostrado que cuando se proponía algo, podía lograrlo.

Sus abuelos siempre le enseñaron, que hay que mirar para adelante, no lo que dejas atrás, aquello el pasado, no son más que experiencias que sirven para aprender, y fortalecerse, por que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

Con esa determinación se levanto de la banca de aquel parque al que había llegado a llorar sus penas, y esbozando una sonrisa camino.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, solo quería pensar, encontrar una señal que le dijera que hacer, por que de ahora en adelante se dedicaría a edificar sus sueños, a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su abuela el día en que murió.

Por que Naruto Namikaze, siempre cumple su palabra…

"_Naruto…Nunca dejes de sonreír"_

****-x-****

-¡No lo soporto mas, renuncio!-…grito colérico el hombre, se arranco la filipina que portaba y la aventó al suelo.

El hombre frente a él, le miro imperturbable con aquella fría mirada oscura, que a más de uno hacía temblar…-Renuncia aceptada-…dijo tranquilamente.

El castaño se encolerizo aun más, y lanzando maldiciones salió de aquel lugar.

La cocina de Konoha's Paradise, estaba en completo silencio nadie se atrevía a romperlo, el ambiente estaba tan tenso, y con el carácter que especialmente tenía ese día el gerente de KP era mejor no discutir.

Pero no todos aprecian su vida lo suficiente…-Sasuke, eres un imbécil-…el hombre que se atrevió a decir aquello, miro con su único ojo visible al molesto azabache frente a él, el Uchiha le lanzo una mirada tan intensa que a cualquiera hubiese hecho temblar, pero Hatake Kakashi no era cualquiera, y conocía a Sasuke de tanto tiempo que aquel tipo de miradas ya lo afectaban.

Sasuke salió de la cocina, seguido del peligris a quienes muchos ya daban por muerto, Sasuke siempre había sido un tipo difícil de tratar, no tenía un carácter muy accesible pero aquel día estaba de peor humor, no sabían que es lo que le afectaba, pero esperaban que pasara pronto, por que de seguir así nadie resistiría.

-La cena de la comitiva europea es hoy, y a menos que consigas un Chef de cuisine* en unas horas, no sé cómo podemos salir de esta-

-Lo haremos, Konoha's Paradise jamás fallado en alguno de sus compromisos-

-A como veo parece que hoy podría ser ese día-…Sasuke le miro mal.

-No me mires así, mira entiendo que es un día difícil, dejar tu casa no tuvo que ser fácil-…Sasuke le miro de manera, que Kakashi entendió que estaba pisando terreno peligroso y que era mejor que se callara, y el peliplata lo acepto…por el momento…-Pero no tienes que desquitarte con los empleados, Amane-San fue el Chef en jefe por muchos años, y la forma en que lo trataste no fue la correcta, si bien el tampoco actuó de manera adecuada, no era para que le trataras de esa manera-

El pelinegro no respondió, y Kakashi sabía que era caso perdido que en el estado en que estaba el azabache no podría razonar con el…-Siempre alardeas de lo buenos que son los elementos de cocina, así que lo hagan ellos, si son tan buenos podrán cumplir con el trabajo, no corrijo, deben cumplirlo de no hacerlo los despediré a todos-…dijo de manera tajante.

El peligris le miro de manera incrédula…-No puedes-

-Oh si, puedo y voy a hacerlo-…y sin dar oportunidad a que replicara, salió de la oficina dejando solo al Hatake.

Definitivamente Sasuke había perdido la chaveta, por más que se esforzaran sin un chef en jefe, aquello seria un caos y no podrían sacar el trabajo adelante.

Y lo peor es que sabía que por más que le rogara Amane no volvería, a menos que fuese el mismo Sasuke quien le rogara que volviera, y aquello era algo imposible.

¡Mierda!, ¿¡De donde sacaría a un excelente chef en estos momentos!... Sin duda tenía que hablar con Fugaku.

****-x-****

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era conseguir trabajo en un buen restaurant, así tuviera que empezar de abajo como simple ayudante, podría con el tiempo subir de puesto, su meta era ser el Chef en jefe de un restaurante de prestigio, claro hasta que tuviera el dinero suficiente para poner su propio restaurante.

Había dejado sus Currículos en varios establecimientos, pero comenzaba a tener hambre tal vez sería bueno que comiese algo antes de continuar.

Miró el letrero que tenia frente a sus ojos… Konoha's Paradise, uno de los mejores restaurantes de todo Japón. Había escuchado que la comida era deliciosa, y el ambiente era magnifico, era un deleite comer en aquel lugar.

Y pensaba comprobarlo, comería un poco y después buscaría hablar con el gerente, y como en los demás lugares dejaría sus papeles, esperando por que alguno de aquellos lugares le llamara.

Entro y fue recibido por una Hostess*, le condujeron a una de las mesas más alejadas y le ofrecieron el menú. Tenía que reconocer que el lugar era impresionante, elegante, refinado, y al mismo tiempo reconfortante, agradable, tenía una calidez y un tinte hogareño que no había encontrado en ningún otro, se hallaba maravillado, la persona que había logrado aquello tuvo que ser alguien excepcional.

Estaba por llamar a algún mesero, para pedir su orden cuando una conversación llamo su atención.

Sabía que escuchar conversaciones ajenas estaba mal, mas no había podido evitarlo.

-Lamento haberlo hecho venir, Fugaku-san, pero ha surgido un inconveniente-

-¿Qué Sucede?, ¿Dónde está Sasuke?-

-Sasuke ha… estado de un humor bastante especial hoy, y tuvo una discusión con Amane-san, se gritaron y Amane termino renunciando, y nos hemos quedado sin Chef en jefe justo hoy que tenemos la cena de la comitiva Europea-

De no ser una persona tan distinguida como lo era, Fugaku hubiese soltado maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, pero dado que si lo era se abstuvo de ello.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?-

-No lo sé, salió y no se digna a contestar el teléfono-

Fugaku bufo, su hijo a veces parecía un niño haciendo rabietas, sabía que aunque le llamara sería inútil no le contestaría, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la situación en la que estaban.

-Has intentado hablar con Amane-san-

- Sí, pero no contesta y conociéndole puedo asegurar que no volverá a menos que Sasuke le pida perdón lo cual…-

-Es imposible-...Termino la frase el Uchiha, menudo carácter que se cargaba su hijo, no que el fuese un santo es mas era consciente de lo difícil que era tratar con ellos, pero a veces Sasuke podría llegar a ser aun mas difícil que el.

-Habrá que contratar a alguien más-

-Lo sé, pero en estos momentos ¿Dónde encontraremos a alguien con las cualidades de ser el Chef principal de Konoha's Paradise?-

Justo cuando el otro hombre estaba por agregar algo, una voz les interrumpió…-Etto…disculpe que interrumpa, sé que no debí hacerlo, y que estuvo mal pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación y yo… bueno acabo de llegar a Japón pero soy Chef certificado, de hecho ya he trabajo en grandes restaurantes antes y me gustaría que me diesen una oportunidad, se que lo que les pido es muy rápido e inesperado pero estoy en una situación desesperada, y por lo que escuche ustedes también así que pensé, "¿Por qué no ayudarnos mutuamente?" es por eso me atreví a hablar con ustedes, ¿Qué dicen?, ¿Me darán una oportunidad?-

El rubio soltó el aire que había retenido durante su largo discurso, observo a los hombres frente a él y estos le veían con un signo de interrogación…"Hable muy rápido"… se dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Lo que trato de decir, es que yo soy chef y puedo ayudarlos-

Ambos hombres le examinaron de pies a cabeza, Naruto se pudo un poco nervioso ante las intensas miradas, aunque intento disimularlo.

-No pareces chef-…dijo el hombre de cabello gris.

-¡Claro que lo soy!, tengo pruebas-…Le mostro el folder donde cargaba sus currículos, el peli plata lo miro rápidamente.

-Valla aquí dice que fuiste el segundo chef en el Per Se-

-Así es-…dijo con cierto tinte de orgullo.

-¿No serán falsos?-…dijo refiriéndose a los papeles, indignado Naruto estuvo por replicar pero la grave voz de Fugaku Uchiha lo impidió.

-De acuerdo, te daremos una oportunidad si logras pasar la prueba que te pondremos, de hacerlo podrás asegurarte un lugar el restaurant-

-¡Lo hare!-…dijo el rubito con convicción.

-Fugaku-san-…Dijo el peligris.

-No te preocupes Kakashi, yo me hare cargo de Sasuke-

El Hatake asintió, y se giro hacia el rubio…

-Bien, ¿Naruto?-…el rubio asintió…-El día de hoy demostraras de que estas hecho, tenemos una cena muy importante y tu responsabilidad será que el prestigio que hemos ganado no se pierda-

-¿Qué tipo de cena?-

-Fugaku-san, se reunirá con una importante comitiva de empresarios y políticos europeos, podrás imaginarte que no será sencillo-

El Rubio seguía a Kakashi mientras este le conducía a lo que suponía, era la cocina, trago grueso aquello no se lo esperaba, sería difícil sobre todo tomando en cuenta que venían de diferentes partes de Europa, y el sabia lo especiales que podían llegar a ser los europeos, se había metido en un lio bonito, pero no había marcha atrás, su capacidad como chef estaba en juego, y el estaba más que dispuesto a demostrar de lo que estaba hecho, además había dado su palabra.

Y Naruto Namikaze jamás fallaba a su palabra…suspirando entro a la cocina, donde varios pares de ojos se fijaron en su persona, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, aquellas miradas no eran precisamente amables.

"¡Kami-sama ayúdame! bendito lio en el que me he metido"…

_CONTINUARA…_

*******-X-X-*******

¡Hello! gente bella…

Heme aquí con un nuevo fic, y no, no es que piense dejar de lado los otros, en realidad ya explique cuales se quedan en hiatus y la razón en mi DA, de todos modos os diré aquí…

*Herencia de Sangre

*10 Parejas para Sasuke

Los demás *Fortunity, la traducción de *El Gato Chesire, así como la culminación de la tabla simbólica para la comunidad 30 Vicios en LJ, continúan.

¿La razón? Han sucedido varias cosas, el trabajo asuntos familiares, y demás etcéteras… de los que no me quejare con ustedes, pero he tomado ya como domingo día de escritura, y actualización dependiendo la entrega de mi beta.

Pero ya será una constante.

Ahora el fic, como mención es una adaptación del manga de Ristorante Paradiso, les seré honesta no lo he leído, así como tampoco he visto el anime, simplemente leí la reseña en una revista y de ahí me tome la idea, por lo tanto no esperen que sea fiel a la historia por qué no lo será.

Aun me debato entre leerlo o no, por que la historia ya la tengo completamente armada, pero no se aun dudo.

Como sea espero sea de su agrado, no será una historia muy larga –espero – así que nos estaremos viendo por aquí…

Saludos…

Neko-chan…

*Chef en Jefe de Cocina

*Delegado del Jefe de Cocina

*Algo así como un edecán.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** Konoha's Paradise

**Autor:** _Nekomata Uchiha_

**Pairing:** SasuNaru.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, Yaoi, Lemon.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es de Sasuke, y Sasuke de Naruto, por otra parte los derechos son de Kishimoto, yo solo hago esto por diversión, y por amor al SasuNaru. El Manga Ristorante Paradiso, tampoco me pertenece es de Natsume Ono, yo solo tome la idea para adaptarlo.

**Konoha's Paradise**

**Capítulo II – Para obtener la consistencia deseada, debe mezclar bien los ingredientes…**

*******-X—X-*******

"_**Eras como una tormenta, como una tempestad que cambiaste mi vida, entras en ella sin permiso… y yo no deseaba que te quedaras"**_

Bien dicen que la primera impresión es lo que cuenta, y eso los empleados de la cocina de Konoha's Paradise parecían tomárselo muy en serio.

Naruto sabía que no la tenía fácil, sin embargo ellos se los estaban haciendo imposible si pedía una cosa le daban otra, no lo escuchaban, y otros de plano le ignoraban.

Cualquier otro se desanimaría, gritaría o saldría corriendo de ahí, pero no Naruto, ellos jamás se habían enfrentado a alguien similar.

— ¡Basta!

Su grito atrajo la atención de todos los presentes.

—No sé que es tengan contra mí, pero yo no les hecho nada ttebayo, estoy aquí por el mismo objetivo que ustedes sacar adelante esta cena, y no me importa si desean estropearlo no me rendiré y sacare este trabajo así sea sin ayuda de nadie.

Molesto se giro para seguir con la preparación del platillo del primer tiempo, nadie dijo nada ni se movió de sus lugares, no fue hasta que un joven de cabello castaño y una cicatriz en su nariz quien se acerco al rubio y comenzó a ayudarle con la preparación de los alimentos.

El rubio giro y le sonrió agradecidamente, el castaño correspondió el gesto.

Iruka Umino era uno de los cocineros que más tiempo llevaba trabajando en KP, era amable, atento y tenía un gran talento en la cocina.

Para nadie era un secreto la relación que había llevado con Kakashi Hatake, aunque esta había terminado hace unos meses sin que nadie conociera la razón, y a pesar de que la mayoría se moría de la curiosidad no se atrevían a preguntar el Hatake era demasiado reservado, por su parte Iruka pese a ser una persona bastante amigable y accesible nunca solía contar sus problemas a los demás, podía llegar a ser incluso aun más reservado que el propio Kakashi.

La verdad es que el rubio no le había caído mal tenía una chispa que le atraía, y por alguna razón tuvo el presentimiento de que su llegada podría llegar a cambiar las cosas en aquel lugar.

Podía entender un poco a sus compañeros habían trabajado con Amane-san por demasiado tiempo, era una de los mejores chefs del país y habían logrado armar un gran equipo de trabajo.

El hecho de ver llegar a un muchachito desconocido y de dudosa habilidad, bueno no podían culparles realmente por ser hostiles.

—Te ayudaremos si nos convences de tus habilidades —…Naruto giro al ver al chico que le hablaba, de cabellos castaños y dos afilados colmillos que sobresalían; el chico tenía una mirada desafiante una que él no dudo en responder.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Si deseas cumplir con lo que te han pedido necesitas nuestra ayuda, por muy "Talentoso" que seas no podrás con la carga tu solo.

Era verdad, por más que aquel amable hombre se halla ofrecido a ayudarle entre ambos no podrían terminar con lo pedido para esta noche, y no podía darse el lujo de fallar un posible empleo estaba en juego.

—De acuerdo.

"_Muy bien Naruto tu puedes, demuéstrales de que estas hecho"_

****-x-****

Kakashi sonrió de manera divertida; se hallaba observando todo de modo que nadie supiera que se encontraba observándoles.

Iruka, tan amable como siempre, el había sido el primero en acercarse al joven rubio para ayudarle era predecible; un suspiro resignado salió de sus labios.

Le quería mucho, demasiado quizá y sin embargo no se atrevía a hablar con él para aclarar aquel mal entendido, y la razón era por de verdad estaba confundido.

Creyó haber superado su pasado, aquellos sentimientos por aquel que fuese su mejor amigo y en algún tiempo su pareja.

Pero la realidad era otra cuando le vio allí esperándole, aquellos sentimientos que suponía olvidados, volvieron a él como una vorágine, intensa, inmisericorde.

Regreso a su despacho tenía mucho en que pensar, no solo tenía problemas personales si no ahora con lo ocurrido en la mañana, también laborales.

Solo esperaba que sus corazonadas, fuesen ciertas algo le decía que ese chico rubio iba a revolucionar KP en más de un sentido.

"_¿Qué es lo que realmente debo de hacer?"_

****-x-****

— ¡Obito-Aniki!

No pudo evitar brincar ante el llamado, las cuencas ónices se posaron en unas similares. El aludido dedico una sonrisa afectada a su interlocutor, la expresión pétrea del otro no muto, mas sin embargo Obito era capaz de discernir la ligera preocupación que emergía de su acompañante.

—Lo lamento estaba un tanto distraído.

— ¿Un tanto? —…La perfecta ceja se enarco…—Yo diría demasiado, ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Óbito no deseaba incomodar a su sobrino con sus problemas personales, no, cuando se supone que estaban tratando asuntos referentes a las empresas familiares, y sin embargo no había podido evitar que estos le envolviesen aun afectando su trabajo.

Sabía que Itachi no lo presionaría a que le contase lo que fuese que le perturbaba, por otro lado necesitaba desahogarse, ¿Era Itachi la persona correcta para eso?

Le miro por unos segundos inspeccionando la expresión indiferente del otro, Itachi Uchiha era la perfecta copia de su padre, hombres fríos, rectos, intachables.

Pero detrás de toda esa mascara, había hombres nobles que se preocupaban por sus seres queridos, que esos seres queridos llevasen impresos el apellido Uchiha, no era culpa suya.

Óbito era como un hermano mayor para Itachi y Sasuke, aun cuando en realidad fuese el hermano menor de Fugaku, el padre de los mencionados. Era la antítesis de lo que se podría esperar de cualquier Uchiha, alegre, escandaloso, irresponsable y hasta un tanto pervertido; de no ser por las elegantes y hermosas facciones que lo distinguían como Uchiha, seguramente nadie creería que fuese uno.

Es por eso que verle así de serio y meditabundo, era extraño para aquellos quienes le conocían.

— ¿Has decidido cuanto tiempo te quedaras? —…Pregunto el menor de los Uchiha, mientras retomaba la lectura de un contrato que tenía entre sus manos.

—La verdad es que deseaba quedarme definitivamente, pero…

— ¿Pero… —…Le insto a seguir.

—Pero no estoy seguro que sea lo mejor.

— ¿Lo mejor para quién?

—Para todos, Itachi yo solo sirvo para causar dolor a las personas a las que les importo.

—Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes.

Óbito no refuto, ya que él no estaba tan seguro de eso, sin embargo no quería internarse demasiado en aquella plática, así que regalando una sonrisa decidió cortar aquella incomoda charla.

Itachi le dejo sabía que Obito podría arreglar sus problemas por el mismo.

"_¿Realmente estas bien con mi regreso, Kakashi?"_

****-x-****

Kushina se sentó en la cama mientras observaba su ya vacio cuarto solo quedaban los muebles los cuales no llevaría con ella, ya que su nuevo esposo había insistido en que no los necesitaba finalmente compartirían la misma habitación.

A su lado yacían las maletas que llevaría con ella, donde se hallaban todos sus objetos personales.

Miro la caja que sus manos sostenían, aquella que guardaba sus más profundos secretos, sus recuerdos.

Saco aquella foto que se había negado romper, a pesar del dolor que le causaba verla aun la conservaba.

Aquella foto que retrataba a la familia feliz que algún día tuvo con Minato, y que desapareció el día en que el rubio olvido quien era su familia, frunció el seño molesta y la rompió.

"_Es hora de que deje atrás el pasado Minato, es hora de dejara atrás el dolor"_

****-x-****

Las risas cantarinas de los niños se dejaban escuchar por aquel lugar, el parque central de la ciudad de Tokio era el lugar favorito de los niños.

Aun así algunos adultos se dejaban ver por ahí, disfrutando de el ambiente que se respiraba en aquel lugar, y otros tantos tan solo iban a rememorar los dulces recuerdos de su infancia.

Este era el caso de Sasuke, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero siempre que algo le molestaba tan solo necesitaba ir a aquel parque y recuperaba la tranquilidad perdida.

Después de todo ahí es donde había disfrutado de los momentos más felices al lado de su madre.

Sabía que nadie entendía el apego que tenia hacia esta, aun cuando decían hacerlo realmente ellos habían tenido un lazo especial como el que Madre e Hijo tenían, y era una pena que su padre hubiese roto el suyo casándose con aquella mujer.

¿La odiaba? Si, por intentar ocupar un lugar que no le pertenecía, y lo que más le había dolido era que su padre la hubiese llevado a vivir al hogar que tanto se había esmerado en formar su madre.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que su cabeza reposara en el respaldo de la banca en la que se hallaba sentado, había prometido que no interferiría en la vida y decisiones de su padre aun cuando no estuviese de acuerdo, pero estaba irritado, haber dejado el que fue su hogar por años no había sido fácil.

Era consciente que desquitarse con sus empleados no era lo correcto pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, no había podido evitarlo.

Decido quedarse un rato más, sabía que había dejado una crisis en Konoha, pero aunque jamás lo dijera confiaba en la eficiencia de su gente y sabía que sacarían el trabajo adelante.

Necesitaba relajarse y solo aquel lugar le brindaba la paz que necesitaba.

"_Realmente te extraño, Madre"_

****-x-****

—Naruto.

—He dicho que no, Kiba.

El castaño frunció el ceño y regreso a su tarea, el rubio no pudo evitar el esbozar una sonrisa soñadora.

Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que pensaba, su "Pasta especial de Naruto" había resultado todo un éxito.

Desde que la había creado trabajando en el Per Se, le había ganado muchos elogios y también intentos por obtener su "receta secreta" algo que no pensaba revelar a nadie, ni siquiera a su querida abuela quiso hacerlo.

Una pizca de nostalgia le invadió al recordar a la "vieja alcohólica" como solía llamarle, ella le había dado el cariño que su madre jamás quiso darle, aquella que horas antes le había dicho que no tenía cabida en su vida.

No, no tenia que pensar en ello, se había prometido a si mismo que comenzaría de nuevo que viviría su vida a su manera.

—Naruto.

—Kiba, ya te dije que no te diré la receta secreta no pienso revelarlo.

—Pero…

—Kiba deja de molestar y ponte a trabajar —…Una chica castaña, que peinaba su cabello en dos chongitos dijo molesta.

—Pero Ten Ten

—Déjalo ya, cuando Naruto-kun se sienta con la confianza necesaria nos lo dirá, ¿Verdad? —…Lo ojos de la chica brillaron, una gota resbalo por la cabeza del rubio.

—Gracias Ten Ten-chan, pero no pienso revelar mi secreto, nunca —…Y con eso regreso a su trabajo, la chica castaña solo suspiro con decepción.

La comida estaba casi lista y justo a la hora que Kakashi lo había pedido, tenía que reconocer que todos los que trabajaban en aquel lugar eran realmente buenos, además que bastante agradables.

Dejando de lado el incidente inicial, una vez convencido de su talento habían cambiado su manera de tratar al rubio pasando de hostil a una de admiración.

Sin embargo Kiba había quedado tan maravillado con su pasta, que no paraba de insistir en que le diese su receta aun cuando el ya le había repetido que no lo haría, pero el castaño no era alguien que se rindiera fácilmente y Naruto estaba por descubrirlo.

Había optado por un menú completamente Japonés, comenzando con la ensalada; Sunomono*, siguiendo por un Harusame Ebi*.

Como plato principal había elegido el Teppanyaki*, acompañándolo de una Yaki Udon*.

Algo tradicional, con un toque especial a lo "Namikaze" o al menos así les había dicho el rubio.

Tenían que reconocer que todo se veía exquisito.

—Chicos la hora de la verdad ha llegado —…Kakashi había entrado, observo el menú con un aire satisfecho sin más ordeno que la comida del primer tiempo fuese servida.

Durante el tiempo en que la cena transcurrió, se habían mantenido con el alma en un hilo sus trabajos peligraban, y no es como si tuviesen el concepto de que su jefe era un bastardo — Aunque aquello no estuviese muy alejado de la realidad — pero Kakashi les había dicho la advertencia que el Uchiha le había dado, si la cena era un fracaso podían despedirse de sus empleos.

Naruto había intentado aligerar el ambiente, contando alegres anécdotas de sus años de estudiante, y hablándoles un poco de su vida en Estados Unidos, el rubio causaba gran curiosidad entre sus compañeros.

Mas todo aquel agradable ambiente que se había formado fue roto, en el momento en que Kakashi ingreso en la cocina.

—Naruto-kun acompáñame por favor.

El rubio inspiro profundamente antes de hacerlo, les regalo una sonrisa y un giño a los demás y siguió al hombre de cabellos plata.

—Uchiha-sama, aquí esta Naruto-kun tal como lo solicito.

Se habían detenido ante la que a la vista era la mesa principal, Naruto pudo distinguir al hombre con el que había hablado en la tarde en compañía de otros hombres, los que supuso eran los empresarios Europeos de los que le había hablado Kakashi.

Fugaku Uchiha se levanto de su asiento…— ¿Tu elegiste el menú?

El rubio asintió, su corazón latió con violencia estaba nervioso, mucho y la expresión severa de aquel hombre no ayudaba mucho.

Sabía lo que estaba en juego no solo su trabajo, según le habían comentado también el de los demás, no quería perjudicarlos por más que al principio las cosas no hubiesen marchado bien, eso no significaba que les deseara algún mal.

—Namikaze Naruto, a partir de hoy eres el Chef en Jefe de Konoha's Paradise.

— ¿Eh?

La cara de estupefacción del rubio lo decía todo, no podía creerlo ¿Había escuchado bien? …a partir de hoy tenía trabajo.

—Felicidades Naruto —…Lo felicito Kakashi, aquello saco de sus estupefacción al rubio, quien feliz no pudo evitar abrazar al Uchiha quien desconcertado no supo cómo reaccionar.

— ¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias le juro que no se arrepentirá ttebayo.

Y así como el huracán que parecía ser, corrió hacia la cocina para dar las buenas nuevas a sus a partir de ahora, nuevos compañeros.

Kakashi sonrió ante el rostro de contrariedad en Fugaku, el Uchiha estaba un tanto impactado jamás se hubiese esperado algo así, y no supo el porqué pero aquel gesto le provoco sonreír, una sensación de calidez se extendió por su pecho, aquella sonrisa la había visto antes la pregunta era ¿Dónde?

Naruto entro eufórico a la cocina repartiendo besos y abrazos al por mayor, contagiándose de la alegría del de ojos azules y el saber que la cena resulto un éxito fue aliciente suficiente para que prácticamente se armara una fiesta en aquel lugar.

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Aquella exclamación corto cualquier celebración, la mayoría tembló al ver al furioso Sasuke Uchiha en aquella habitación.

El rubio quien no le conocía le miro, tan solo para sentir como su cuerpo sufrió un pequeño escalofrió al sentir la intensidad de aquella mirada noche sobre su persona.

—He hecho una pregunta.

—Nosotros…

—Buenas Noches, Sasuke —…Kakashi corto la explicación de Iruka quien internamente agradeció a su ex amante, no es que tuviese miedo de Sasuke pero sabía lo susceptible que el pelinegro andaba en estos días mejor no provocarlo, además si alguien tenía experiencia en manejar al azabache a parte de su propio padre, ese era Kakashi.

—Solo están celebrando el que la cena que tú tan amablemente dejaste a nuestro cargo haya sido un éxito.

El moreno le fulmino con la mirada…— ¿Quién es él? —…Señalo al rubio.

—Oh, es Naruto-kun el nuevo chef en jefe que tu padre ha contratado.

Sasuke frunció aun mas si era posible su ceño, el rubio — Quien se había repuesto de la impresión inicial — Le sonreía abiertamente, no le gustaba aquella sonrisa, no quería verla porque le recordaba a…

—No lo quiero.

—Me temo que no está a discusión Sasuke, tu padre fue quien le contrato.

—No me importa, te recuerdo que soy yo quien toma las decisiones en este lugar.

—Sasuke.

—No quiero a un idiota como el trabajando para mí.

Aquello había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

— ¡Hey tu! No me importa quién seas, pero no pienso dejar que me ofendas sin tan siquiera conocerme.

Naruto solía ser pacifico, alegre, optimista pero también tenía un carácter bastante fuerte y si había algo que le fastidiaba eran los malditos arrogantes como el idiota que tenía enfrente.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia…—Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, y si no te gusta que te ofenda puedes irte.

— ¡Tu!...

—Te quiero fuera de mi restaurant.

—No me iré.

—En ese caso yo te sacare.

—No vas a sacar a nadie.

La voz autoritaria de Fugaku Uchiha se dejo escuchar, la atención se volcó sobre el imponente hombre.

—Padre… —…Los dientes de Sasuke castañearon producto de la tensión a la que eran sometidos.

—Yo lo he contratado.

—Pero…

—Sígueme tenemos que hablar.

Sasuke dirigió una última mirada fulminante al rubio y siguió a su padre.

Naruto trato de tranquilizarse aquel sujeto le había sacado de quicio, aun así estaba a la expectativa solo esperaba que Uchiha-sama no cediera a los caprichos de su "hijito" y perdiese su trabajo por ese niño mimado.

Minutos después Fugaku Uchiha abandonaba la oficina de su hijo con un terrible dolor de cabeza, aun así le asintió a Kakashi quien sonrió.

A los segundos Sasuke abandonaba el lugar, por su semblante molesto se podía deducir que su padre había ganado.

Se dirigió a la cocina, y sin más miro al rubio quien le sostuvo la mirada de manera desafiante.

—Ni creas que has ganado.

Sin decir más abandono el restaurant con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, sin saber que era compartido con el rubio.

"_¡Esto es la guerra!"_

*******-X—X-*******

Hola, lamento la tardanza pero han sucedido cosas que me impidieron actualizar antes, aun así espero no haberles hecho esperar demasiado — sonríe —

Agradezco a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer, y más aun a quienes me dejaron un comentario, saben que son lo que nos insta a seguir.

Me despido que el capitulo sea de su agrado, y lamento si se me escapa algún error no tengo beta, pero me esmero en que valla lo mejor posible.

*Sunomono – Es una ensalada que lleva, Vinagreta de pepino, zanahoria, harusame y pulpo.

*Harusame Ebi – Sopa de fideos transparentes con camarón.

*Teppanyaki – Verduras y mariscos a la plancha, supongo que la mayoría lo conoce pero por si alguien no lo hace es un platillo que puedes encontrar en cualquier restaurant Japonés, puede ser mixto (llevar pollo) o solo mariscos y verduras.

*Yakisoba – Es una pasta compuesta de tallarín grueso japonés preparado con mariscos, filete, pollo o mixto.

No conozco mucho de comida Japonesa, debo ser honesta que no soy una experta en estos menesteres pero me he esforzado por investigar y entregarles un buen trabajo, sin embargo si algunos de ustedes sabe de cocina y me ofrece su ayuda, con mucho gusto lo aceptare para futuros menus.

Trabajo en un restaurant y de alguna forma conozco un poco el movimiento — Aun cuando yo no estoy en la cocina — de todos modos no os cortéis si queréis corregirme, estoy abierta a cualquier comentario que me ayude a mejorar.

Saludos…

_**Neko-chan**_


End file.
